


Safe & Sound

by australiancarisi



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: y/n has a great life. Two dads that love and care for her and her siblings, a squad that would risk their lives for her, friends that support her and a healthy love life. Everything is great, until someone from her parent's past returns and throws her life into hell.A rewrite of Safe
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the bell rang signalling the end of your school day and the school week you were out the door faster than Usain Bolt. You didn’t hate school; it had been a long week and you were ready for two days of relaxation.

“Could you be any slower?” You called to Jesse and Noah as they met you at the school’s front gate.

“Sorry had some important senior things to attend to” Noah smirked. Jesse rolled her eyes as she punched him in the arm. Noah loves to point out that you were younger then him and Jesse, it didn’t matter that it was only a year out of the 3 of you, you were the baby.

“Let’s just go before they send an amber alert” Jesse said leading the way to the subway. The three of you made your way through the streets, weaving in between people, as if on auto. The three of you took the same route every day after school. When the bell rang at the end of school the three of you would meet at the front of the school and walk to the nearest subway to catch a train to the station around the block from the 16th to then walk to the precinct. 

“No no no no” you grunted as you ran down the stairs in an attempt to catch the train that was pulling away from the platform “we would have made that if you guys hadn’t been so slow” 

“So, we have to wait 5 minutes for the next train however will we manage?” Noah mocked you. You lunged at Noah and put him in a headlock. 

“That’s assault Barba” a voice behind you startled you 

“Of course, you’d say that Raegan” Jesse smiled “future lawyer and all that”

“Says the kid of an NYPD detective” Jamie said as you let go of Noah’s head. 

“Commissioners kid” Jesse threw back

“What are you doing in Manhattan?” You asked. Jamie lived with his family in Staten Island, where he also went to school. You met him years ago at a police function as kids, he’s the youngest of four (2 older brothers and an older sister) so he was often left out. 

“School trip” he shrugged “So I figured I’d just meet Joe at the 16″ 

“He got posted to the 16?” you grinned “does that mean I get to see more of you?” 

“Unfortunately” Jamie smiled as the train pulled up. You all got on and made your way to the precinct. 

* * *

“Bout time you lot showed up” Fin called out as you walked into the precinct. You went straight to Sonny’s desk and sat down. Jamie joined you at Sonny’s desk while Jesse went to Amanda’s and Noah sat at Nick’s. 

“Oh, are you going to grace us with your presence?” Jesse smirked at Noah

“Where is everyone?” You asked looking around at the empty room

“Interrogation 1, you just missed them actually” Fin said, Jesse jumped up from the seat “Sit down Jess” 

“Come on uncle Fin!” Jesse whined 

“Sit” Fin didn’t even turn away from his computer 

“Why are you out here if everyone is in there?” you asked while you used your feet to lightly kick Jamie to annoy him 

“If you don’t stop I will cut your legs off” Jamie hit you back 

“I’ve been given the lovely task of trolling social media” Fin huffed

“You? Out of everyone?” Noah laughed “I can help you if you want?” 

“Do you kids want your parents to kill me?” Fin asked as the door to integration opened and everyone walked out. 

“You can’t hold him” Rafael said “You have nothing, everything is circumstantial” 

“What if we got-” 

“No more talking, we’ve got ears” Liv said pointing to you kids. 

“Get more evidence” Rafael said making his way over to Sonny’s desk and kissing your head “Hi Mija” 

“Hola Papi” 

“Hola Papi” Jamie mocked you earning a slap over the head from you

“y/n” Sonny warned making Jamie laugh

“I’ll see you at home” Rafael said to you before looking up at the squad “get me more evidence”

“What if- “Liv started

“Evidence!” Rafael cut her off before turning on his heels

“I don’t like your husband” Amanda grunted after a beat of silence “No offence”

“None taken” Sonny mumbled as he grabbed his jacket “come on y/n before your brothers make another nanny run for the hills”

“Well my people it was fun while it lasted” you grabbed your bag, smirking at them “don’t try to miss me too much, I know I am the life of the party but its okay so day you will get on my level”

“Sometimes I really want to throw a chair at your head” Jamie said as Jesse and Noah threw paper balls at you.

“That’s assault!” you exclaimed bringing your hands up to block the paper

“Shouldn’t have been a drama queen” Sonny laughed

“Wow, fine let’s just go” you huffed following Sonny as you were about to go Jamie’s older brother Joe walked in.

“Come on numb-nuts before mum has a fit that her baby isn’t home” Joe rolled his eyes “hey y/n”

“Hey Joe” you smiled “how’s cop life?”

“Lots of parking tickets and saving cats from trees” he shrugged

“Isn’t that a firefighter’s job?”

“That’s what I said” Joe grinned playfully rolling his eyes “You coming on Sunday?”

It was the first Sunday of the month this weekend and that meant the whole Barba-Carisi gang would trek out to Staten Island for morning mass. It was the tradition you had ever since your father started dating Sonny back when you were three. Sonny tried to go to mass with his family as much as possible, although over the years it became increasingly hard so, he made a promise with his mum (mostly to keep her off his back) that the first Sunday of every month he would go to mass with his family at their church in Staten Island, and there had only been a handful of times that Sonny had to break that promise.

When Sonny first started dating Rafael, you would stay at your abuela’s on the Saturday so Rafael could go with him. Rafael wasn’t really religious, his grandmother had been and when he was younger, Rafael would go to church with her but as he got older and went to college he strayed away from the church. But Rafael didn’t mind going with Sonny to church once a month. Religion was important to Sonny and his family and Sonny was important to Rafael. Once you met Sonny, you joined them on the monthly trips to Staten Island and you hadn’t missed one since. It also happened to be the church that the Raegan’s went to

“I’ll see you there” you smiled to Joe then followed Sonny home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish is badly translated, I had to use google translate because I don't know Spanish, if anyone wants to fix it and help me with spanish is the future that would be great.

“Mateo! Samuel! Get back here!” Sonny yelled running down the steps of the family church in Staten Island after your brothers much to the amusement of the rest of your family. 

“They are 7 and have been sitting still for an hour what did he expect?” you thought out loud as you walked with Jamie behind your family and in front of his. Jamie snorted a laugh along with your family. Your dad groaned as he handed Dylan, the sleeping 2-year-old in his arms to Sonny’s mum. 

“You are my favourite” he whispered to the baby loud enough for everyone to hear, Jamie laughed again causing you to hit him. 

“That’s because he doesn’t do anything!” you called after him as he went help Sonny wrangle your brothers. You and Jamie stood between your two families as they each had their own conversations. 

“Are you gracing us with your presence for this weeks Reagan family dinner?” Joe smirked putting his arm around your shoulders “It’s been a couple of weeks since you’ve been” the three of you looked over to the Raegan parents with big grins on your faces. 

“Well-” Frank started 

“-Of course dear, you are always welcome so long as it's okay with your dads” Mary smiled at you cutting her husband off. 

“Ask your dads what?” Sonny asked as he walked up holding Mateo’s hand while Rafael has Samuel in a fit of giggles as threw him over his shoulder, joining the family again. 

“If I can go to Reagan family dinner?” you asked with wide eyes, pleading for them to say yes 

“Ask the boss” Sonny shrugged

“Nonna, can I go?” You grinned, making not only the Carisi clan but also the Reagan’s. 

“Sure, I’m your father but what do I matter?” Rafael grumbled light-heartedly 

“Of course” she laughed and kissed your head. You loved your family. And the Carisi’s were your family. It didn’t matter that Sonny wasn’t your biological father, the Carisi’s took you in as one of their own. At 3 years of age, you didn’t know about biological all you knew is that they loved you...

* * *

_You sat in the back of Sonny’s car with your blanket in hand as you watched two raindrops race each other on the car window. Your dad and Sonny talked about something in the front that you didn’t understand or really care about. The car finally stopped in front of a big two-story house._

_“What if she doesn’t like them?” Rafael whispered  
_

_“Trust me, my mum is gonna be pulling out all the stops, she’ll probably be high on sugar for weeks after this” Sonny rubbed Rafael’s thigh “Stop stressing”_

_“We go in?” you piped up from the back seat breaking the silence that had fallen over the car. Sonny chuckled and jumped out of the car and helped you out carrying you in quickly to get you out of the rain. Sonny knocked on the door while bouncing you up and down, making you giggle. It didn’t take long for the door to open.  
_

_“Oh finally!” the woman who opened the door exclaimed, she leaned forward and kissed Sonny’s cheek. “Rafael it’s good to see you again” she kissed your dad’s cheek as well._

_“It’s good to see you too Mrs Carisi” Rafael smiled_

_“Oh please, how many times do I have to tell you dear call me Tessa, Dom! Get out here!” She called as she closed the door. “And this must be y/n! Oh, she is adorable!” You hid your face in Sonny’s neck and tightened your grip on his shirt._

_“Hey y/n wanna meet my ma?” Sonny gently asked bouncing you again. You shook your head and tried to hid even more._

_“mi princesa, esta es la madre de Sonny, Tessa. Ella es realmente agradable, lo prometo” **(My princess, this is Sonny's mother, Tessa. She is really nice, I promise)** your dad said gently rubbing your arm_

_“Whatever you said I hope it was good” Tessa smiled_

_“I think he said your nice” Sonny reassured his mother._

_“He did” you mumbled_

_“What sweetie?” Tessa asked trying not to scare you_

_“Papi said you are nice” you whispered turning your head to look at her but still resting it Sonny’s shoulder._

_“I’m surprised you haven’t become fluent in Spanish yet son” a man who looked a lot like Sonny, just older and wearing glasses walked down the hallway. “Rafael” he nodded shaking your dad's hand_

_“I’m learning it takes some time” Sonny mumbled_

_“Y/n can speak Spanish” Rafael teased_

_“Can you?” Dom asked excitedly. You slowly nodded your head_

_“Si, Papi and Abuela taught me… Sometimes me and Papi have secret talks in Spanish when we have a secret from Sonny” you giggled, making everyone laugh_

_“I’m catching on though” Sonny said blowing a raspberry on your cheek making you burst into laughter._

_“Come on your sisters have been waiting” Tessa smiled pushing Dom down the hallway. Your dad took your shoes off and your jacket. Sonny put you down on the ground, causing you to whine._

_“I’m not going anywhere” Sonny smiled taking his own jacket off before taking your hand and walking you slowly down the hallway to where the rest of the Carisi clan were._

_“About time you guys showed up” a woman said, your grip tightened on Sonny’s hand_

_“Play nice Gina” Tessa warned._

_“Princesa this is Gina, Bella and Teresa they are Sonny’s sisters” your dad said pointing to each woman._

_“Where’s Mia?” Sonny asked_

_“Her dad’s weekend, the bastard would change weekends” Teresa grunted_

_“Resa! Language! Do I need to get the soap out?” Tessa scolded her daughter making your dad and Sonny laugh._

_“Sorry” she mumbled_

_“Damn I was looking forward to seeing Mia” Sonny sighed._

_“Mia?” You whispered pulling on Sonny’s hand_

_“Mia is Teresa’s hija” Sonny said “she’s a 7 just a little older then you”_

_“How old are you y/n?” Bella asked, you shyly hid behind Sonny’s leg and held up three fingers “wow! Three?! You’re a big girl!”_

_“Food will be ready in 15” Dom walked into the lounge room. Sonny and Rafael sat down on the couch, you followed closely behind. Slowly over the night, you opened up to the Carisi’s. Tessa brought out a chest full of toys for you to play with. You would run between the chest and the couch your dad and Sonny were sitting on to show them toys while they talked with everyone. You managed to get Sonny to sit on the ground with you._

_“You don’t have to” your dad said to Sonny as he lowered himself to the ground, you frowned at your dad making everyone laugh._

_“I think I do, plus I want to” Sonny smiled pulling you to his chest as he littered kisses all over your face._

_“My god son, she’s got you wrapped around her little finger” Dom shook his head. When dinner was served you sat between Sonny and Rafael. As everyone’s plates were put down on the table, you weren’t too happy, the food didn’t look good, very green. You were surprised when your plate was put down and you were greeted with nuggets and fries. “A little birdy told me they were your favourite” Dom winked at you._

_After dinner, everyone went back to the lounge room, you went back to playing with the toys. When whined when your dad said it was time to leave, you were having so much fun but everyone could tell you were fighting sleep. When you left you gave Tessa and Dom big hugs and they promised that you would be back soon._

_From that night on you were unofficially a Carisi..._

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly to get the feel and relationship between characters  
> Also posted to my tumblr @australiancarisi


End file.
